Improvision
by 09NaruSasugOd
Summary: With a heavy sigh he pushed himself off the sofa and stormed off in the direction of his bedroom. "That idiot!" he fumed and slammed his bedroom door.
1. Chapter 1

**Quotation Marks ""-Speech**

**_Italics -_****Thoughts**

Sasuke watched the golden liquid swirl around in its clear prison. He narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at the glass before tossing it to the other end of the room ignoring the sound of it shattering into millions of pieces.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at his watch; 12:50am_ great..._

With a heavy sigh he pushed himself off the sofa and stormed off in the direction of his bedroom. "That idiot!" he fumed and slammed his bedroom door.

The hospital's halls were littered with patients as Naruto made the best attempted beeline he could to get across the room; without knocking someone over.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." He bowed and plastered an apologetic smile before scurrying off. _Finally…_after safely making it inside the lounge Naruto took what remaining energy he had left to fetch himself some hot coffee before collapsing into one of the hospital chairs.

_He's gonna run me over I'm sure of it..._

He frowned and gulped the entire paper cup of hot coffee ignoring the searing pain as it scorched his tongue and everything connected thereafter.

The fog of unconsciousness had just settled in when a certain pink haired girl entered the room disturbing the once peaceful aura.

"You look like shit." Naruto commented receiving a smoldering glare from his friend.

_Does he really hate life? _

"Naruto as much as I'd like to punch you in the face I can't afford to lose any more energy for fear of passing out."

Seeing it as a sign of God spearing his life for another day, Naruto raised his hands in surrender. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be somewhere right now?" Sakura asked cocking an eyebrow. "You know how he gets. I suggest you prepare to be castrated."

Naruto sulked at his friend's words before pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Oh God take me now."

_-1:00a.m-_

Sakura could feel her eye sockets give way to the stress of sleep deprivation. She could feel her soul slip away with every second that passed. _I need to stay awake…_

"Naruto…"

The blonde simply didn't answer choosing to keep his ocean blue eyes covered by tan lids.

"Naruto don't be a total ass and just look at me…before I punch you!"

With the final warning Naruto sat up and forced the sweetest of smiles. "What can I help you with Sakura?" _Bitch can't you see I'm sleeping?_

_Does he really think I don't know what he calls me in his head?!_ With an innocent smile Sakura extended her hand. "Come over here for a sec."

Naruto regarded the statement before willing his muscles to move. "What?" he questioned still a great distance away from the pink haired girl.

"A little closer dammit!" _Jeez he's so stupid sometimes!_ "Fine!" Naruto quickly sat down and waited for his punishment if any.

"Keep me awake."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. _Did she really go hulk on me…for that?_ "Keep you awake? How?" the puzzled look on Naruto's face worked quite well in masking his impending rage.

"I don't know just do or say something idiotic so it'll at least make me laugh." _Well since you asked nicely. _"Fine but if I can't make you laugh you can't punc-" BEEP! BEEP!

Sakura and Naruto both looked down at their pagers and hastily made for the door. "Emergency? What'd you think happen?" Naruto asked pushing through the sea of people. "Maybe an accident or something…"

"Naruto! Sakura come quickly!" Shizune stopped midway in meeting the two before dragging them off to the operating rooms.

"What is it? What's going on?" Sakura asked nearly out of breath. Naruto looked on impatiently waiting for his superior to say something.

"Our patient from the quarantine room escaped and now he's running about the hospital." Naruto stared in horror. "How'd he escape?" Shizune bit her lip. "One of the interns went in the check on him and…"

Sakura frowned and bawled her fists. _Which idiot would send an intern to check on him? _Naruto could sense his friend's distress but comforting her was that last thing he could do.

"Have you any idea where he's at?" Shizune smiled apologetically. "He's in the lab and he's threatening to trash it." By this time Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. _How'd he…_

As if reading his mind, Shizune grabbed hold of Naruto's wrist. "We lost one of our lab assistants." The expression that played across Sakura's features was nothing short of terrifying.

"Then we have to hurry but…" Sakura trailed off. Naruto thought for a second. "Exactly. How are we going to get him out without endangering anyone else?" The three fell in silence.

"Shizune! Have you-" Tsunade studied the expression on her assistant's face and knew the answer to her question.

"My lady…" Sakura and Naruto remained silent reviewing the situation at hand. "Lady Tsunade, we'll have to-" Naruto frowned "I know. And that's what troubles me."

Shizune looked back and forth and her Superior and Naruto. "You're not implying we…"

"Yes Shizune." Sakura sighed and adjusted her coat. "As for who's doing it…I'll be the one to." Naruto stared dumbfounded. "Sakura you…"

"Zip it Naruto! He's my patient anyways." Tsunade regarded the solution once more before instructing Sakura to follow her.

"Sakura are you sure this is what you want to do? I can have someone else do it." Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her chair as the realization of what she was about to do settled in. "No my lady. I should be the one to do this."

"Fine then." Tsunade responded dryly.

Naruto watched from the confines of the outside regions of the lab. He watched as Sakura slowly entered the room where the maniac was situated. "Lady Tsunade will she be…" Tsunade sent a hopeful smile at the blonde.

"Naruto you should give Sakura a little more credit." _She's a lot like me so I know she'll be fine. _Naruto nodded and turned back to the window.

_-30 minutes elapsed-_

Sakura emerged from the lab eyes closed and head bowed. She stood before Naruto and released a strained sigh. "It's over." She practically gasped the words trying desperately to hold back her sobs.

Naruto's heart sank at the pain and anguish his friend radiated. "Sakura I'm sorr-"

"It's okay!" the pink haired girl erupted. Her sad eyes contradicting the overpowering smile she plastered onto her face.

Naruto had seen many people die in his profession but he knew the one that stung the most was when they died at the very same hand healing them. "Sakura I think we should get some coffee. Would you like that?"

The words though simple held great endearment to her broken spirit. "I'd like that…Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Quotation Marks ""-Speech**

**_Italics -_****Thoughts**

Naruto peered at the clock from the corner of his eye _10 minutes again and I'll be out a here_.

"You think…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "think what Sakura?" _Is she okay?_

"You think what we did was the right thing to do?" Naruto stared unsure of what to say to his friend. He had never in his profession been asked to do such a difficult task. _What do I say to that?_

"Sakura…" the pink haired girl looked up expectantly at her friend. "I've never been in such a situation before…" Naruto could tell just how bad his explanation started by the miserable sigh she exhaled.

"Sakura, all my years of knowing you has thought me one thing…" Sakura's expression changed into one to genuine curiosity.

"And what's that?" Naruto's signature smile appeared. "You are the strongest person I've ever come across."

"I don't understand." Naruto's face softened. "Sakura…" he paused sampling a few words in his head. "You've been there for me through a lot. You've been there comforting me when you had your own problems to deal with…"

Sakura continued staring. "Look there are going to be cases where you have to make on the spot decisions. Look at the profession you're in." The room went silent. Naruto sighed and stood up. "Think of it this way, he's finally able to rest, peacefully that is."

By this time Sakura's face had changed from the gloomy 'my life is over' to a 'I guess you're right' face. Naruto could tell she was feeling better if not a little. "Naruto…" the blonde responded by leaning closer.

"Thank you." An innocent smile played on the Naruto's lips. "Hey it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Sakura you ready?" Naruto called from across the coffee machine. "Ready?" Sakura stared puzzled. _Is she for real?_ "To head home…" Naruto emphasized raising both eyebrows.

"Oh." Was all Sakura could manage. _Oh?_ "Yeah let's go Naruto."

Sakura grabbed her things from her locker and made her way towards the exit. Naruto stood silent watching Sakura close the distance between them.

"Should I take you home?" Sakura looked up in surprise. "No no it's fine." She scratched the back of her head. "I'll be fine Naruto get going." She shooed the blue-eyed boy smiling until he was nowhere in sight. _Actually Naruto…I'm NOT fine._

Naruto looked back to see that Sakura hadn't left the building yet. He knew a fake smile when he saw one but he had no other choice but to leave her to her thoughts.

_I wonder if there's still time?_

Naruto peered down at his watch, 3:00am. _Not good…Sasuke's already asleep and probably murdering me in his dreams…_

The thought made a chill run up Naruto's spine.

_For the love of Christ!_ I'm coming dammit!

Death would run screaming if it came face to face with a fuming Sasuke stomping down the staircase and tugging his robe in place.

He sighed and tied the silk band covering his body from the harsh morning breeze. _Naruto…_

"What is it moron?" The hostility of the words had Naruto shrinking into nothingness.

"Sasuke! Happy late birthday!" the blonde smiled nervously stretching his hand forward. Sasuke snorted and looked at the object in his friend's hand. _The nerve of this…_

"What is it?" Naruto rolled his eyes. _Sometimes Sasuke I wish I could… _"If you open it you'll get your answer."

Sasuke regarded the package before taking it from Naruto's hand. "Nothing's gonna jump from it…right?"

_Asshole…_

"Of course not, now would you just open it already!?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto before taking a seat on his sofa.

"What the hell is this?" the brunette asked tossing the package on Naruto's lap. _Sasuke you're this close from being bitch slapped! _

Naruto stared unsure whether he should say something or not. _Idiot_ "Sasuke…I'm sorry I missed your birthday. There was a serious situ-"

"I don't care alright! Just forget it." Sasuke was about to go back to his room when a pair of hands restrained him. "Would you at least let me finish dammit?" _Jeez…_

Sasuke remained silent quite comfortable with the hands restraining him. "Fine!" _Just don't let go of me._

Naruto took a deep breath and released his hold on Sasuke. _What did I just say?_ "Since I couldn't get you anything…" Naruto's expression changed from one of confidence to utter panic. "…I thought you might appreciate a day alone with me?"

The statement itself came out as more of a question. "Are you asking me?" Sasuke's face was colored with a wealth of emotions one being plain amusement.

_You just had to be a bastard._ "Maybe…" Naruto's smile faltered when Sasuke's glare was directed at him. _Why wouldn't I want that?_ "I'll think about it…"

Naruto's million watt smile came back causing Sasuke's heart to flutter. "Great well see you Saturday then."

Naruto stood up to leave when the box Sasuke had thrown on him fell to the floor. "Oh and keep the box. I picked it especially because it reminded me of you."

With that said Naruto left Sasuke to his thoughts and one fancy blue box.

Sasuke locked up after ensuring Naruto was safely in his car; an earsplitting smile taking over his features. _A day alone with Naruto…_

The thought made Sasuke giddy with excitement. The brunette headed upstairs with the box held tightly in his palm. _Saturday huh… _he smirked devilishly and opened his bedroom door.

Sasuke surveyed his room for a place to put the empty box Naruto had given him. _Not there, not there, not there, definitely not there…ah right here._

Sasuke slid into bed still holding the small blue box. He observed every aspect of the object before the giddy feeling overtook him. _I hate that he's the only person alive that does this!_ He fumed but settled with pasting a goofy smile on his face.

_Oh well…_

Sasuke took one last look at the box before resting it on the night stand where he could always stare at it, a blaring reminder of how much the blonde idiot thought about him.

_Until Saturday._


	3. Chapter 3

**Quotation Marks ""-Speech**

**_Italics -_****Thoughts**

Naruto rolled off his bed rubbing his head and yawning. "God I'm starving!" He unlocked his bedroom door and staggered down the staircase.

"Ramen…ramen…ramen…oh great, MORE ramen." _Typical…_

"I really should stock up on at least something that doesn't require cooking." _Easier said than done._

Knock! Knock! "Hang on!" Naruto shouted dragging his tired feet to the door. _Sasuke…_

"Can I help you?" Naruto was usually a morning person with the exception of mornings that included Sasuke.

"Good morning to you to." the brunette snorted stalking inside leaving Naruto to roll his eyes. _By all means invite yourself in._

"I accept." Naruto barely raised an eyebrow. _Huh?_ "Pardon?"

"I said I accept moron!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and mused. _Accept? Accept what? Wait…OH..._ "About the spending time alone thing…" Sasuke deadpanned. "Duh what else would I be talking about moron?!" _Good heavens!_

"Uh huh…" Naruto shrugged still puzzled. "So you had to come all the way here just for that?" Sasuke mused rubbing the back of his head for a lie that could save his butt.

"Well MORON I tried calling your natural blonde ass but you never picked up!" Now it was Naruto's turn to flare.

"WHAT? LIKE HELL YOU DID!"

Sasuke remained silent glaring holes into Naruto. _For the love of Christ!_

"Forget it! Just forget it." Naruto folded his arms and stalked off into his kitchen with Sasuke right behind him.

Sasuke stood silently watching Naruto scramble about his kitchen. "Hungry?" The question snapped the brunette out of his love-struck daze.

"Not unless you have something other than ramen." Sasuke rolled his eyes at what he assumed was a snort and a faint _picky much_ from his friend.

"Naruto you have to learn to eat something other than ramen." Sasuke went into his 'mother' mode telling Naruto what he should and shouldn't eat. Naruto simply nodded absentmindedly all the while searching for a small pot.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sasuke walked over to the blonde yanking him away from the cupboard. "Yes…well no because I've heard this speech many times before Sasuke. I already know what I have to do." _Jeez!_

"No you don't know Naruto!" Sasuke yelled infuriated at Naruto's total disregard for his own health. "If you did you'd have more than ramen crammed in your blasted cupboards!"

The outburst rendered Naruto speechless. "Sasuke I…"

Sasuke sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look at least try to eat better… put some vegetables in your diet or something."

Naruto stared still in shock. "Alright, fine."

Sasuke left the kitchen while trying to ignore the oncoming headache. "Sasuke…" the brunette spun around to meet ocean blue irises.

"N-Nar-u-to…" _Damn! _Sasuke cursed himself for stuttering. "I'll try to eat better okay? I really didn't know you cared so much…"

"Of course I care, Naruto…" Sasuke could swear his icy exterior melted just by hearing the soft words Naruto whispered to him.

"Look I have to go. See you later if anything." With that said Sasuke moved as quickly as he could to leave Naruto's house.

"He said that?" Sakura stared absolutely dumbfounded.

Naruto nodded and leaned back in his chair. He regarded the incident that played out a few hours ago before a cold chill erupted. Naruto as well as his other friends had known Sasuke for quite some time. They had all come to terms with Sasuke's cold exterior and possibly interior.

"It's still hard to digest but…"

"Naruto, Sakura, what are you guys doing in here by yourselves?" Sakura looked behind her and smiled.

"Lee! You're here early." Naruto nodded clearly agreeing with Sakura's observation.

"I know it is not something common of me but I decided what the heck!"

_Lee…you never fail to bring sunshine wherever you go huh?_

"So Naruto, how did Sasuke's birthday go?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and mused. _Well he almost killed me and I swear if he didn't I'd be castrated or… _"It was okay, we talked, laughed, watched some movies etcetera, etcetera…"

Sakura's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. _Laughed my ass!_

"I see. So overall Sasuke had a wonderful birthday. You are a true friend Naruto." Lee smiled and gave him the thumbs up.

_Oi!_

"Cheer up Naruto! It's not the end of the world!" Tsunade frowned closing her reading material. _You're acting like it is._

"I can't help it…its Lee's fault!" Naruto rubbed his temples furiously.

"How exactly?" Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. _This I gotta hear._

_-20 minutes later-_

_Not as interesting as I thought but…_ "So you really suggested that?" Naruto blushed slightly realizing just how ridiculous his offer really was.

"Well…" he scratched the back of his head. "…I really didn't know what else to do. I mean what do you get someone who has everything?"

Tsunade sank further into her chair. _He has a point._ "Well you'll just have to hope for the best."

"Well he accepted my offer so I guess he's okay right?" Tsunade raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"He did?" Naruto nodded happily "Well that's great…" _…weird…_ "…but great."

"Sai can you take this blood sample to Kabuto down in the lab to be processed?" Sakura handed the test tube filled with crimson liquid to the intern.

"Sure thing Sakura." Sai sprinted off leaving Sakura alone with her patient.

Knock! Knock!

Sakura turned on her chair until she was face to face with dark charcoal irises. "Sasuke..."

"Sakura, where's Naruto?" He asked barely showing any signs of emotion. "He's not busy is he?"

Sakura shook her head. "No…actually he just came out of the ER. You should check the lounge." Sasuke nodded and quickly left the room.

_Hmm…I wonder why he's…_ "Miss, can you tell me what channel Desperate House Wives are on?" Sakura turned surprised "Huh?"

Naruto crossed his arms and rested his head securely on them. He could feel the stress of not enough sleep raking its way in. _I'll take a little nap so I'll be…_

"Naruto?" Sasuke burst through the double doors surveying the room. _Huh? Sasuke?_ Naruto shifted, raising his head to get a better look. Sasuke noticing the movement walked further in. "Sasuke? What're you doing here? What's up?"

Sasuke glanced about the room nervously. _Huh…why exactly am I here?_

"HELLOOO, Sasuke! You in there? Hey don't space out on me? What the hell?" Naruto frowned and attempted a glare only to have it blatantly ignored.

_This is freaky…why isn't he moving?_

"Oi…" Naruto made his way over to where Sasuke stood. He brought his hands up and cupped either sides of his face. "Talk. To. Me. Bastard!" Finally Naruto was able to get a response out of his friend.

"N-Nar-u-to I…" Sasuke's brain had completely shut down rendering him a lifeless puppet. He could feel the warmth of Naruto's palms on his cheek and see the beautiful blue eyes that often had his heart fluttering but he just could not will his body to move.

Naruto furrowed his brows and moved one of his hands to Sasuke's forehead. "You're seriously hot…" _Why thank you._ "…but there aren't any signs of illness. I should get you checked out however to…"

Sasuke could tell Naruto had misunderstood _typical_ but all he could will his body to do was grunt. Naruto fortunately caught wind of the sound and quickly turned back to him.

"Sasuke…" the brunette becoming annoyed was able to pull himself back from crazy Naruto land.

"Naruto I'm fine." Naruto snorted pulling Sasuke to sit before rummaging through a few draws. "Damn there aren't any thermometers here! I'll have to-"

"Get a grip Naruto! I'm fine okay." Sasuke glared daggers stopping Naruto dead in his tracks.

"Fine then, but you haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know…" Naruto deadpanned. "You don't know?" _What the hell?!_

"Look I have to go alright." Before Naruto could question further, Sasuke rushed out of the room almost crashing into Sakura.

"Sasuke hey-" Sakura frowned sending a skeptical glance to Naruto.

"What's with him?" Naruto shrugged and sank back in his hair. "That's Sasuke for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto rubbed his sore neck and held back a groan. "Sometimes I question why I even took this job." Sakura smiled and shook her head. "You took it after the passing of your parents, it was by faith you ended up here I guess."

Naruto regarded Sakura's words for a moment before settling into one of the lounge chairs. "Hmm…to think I'd forget something like that." _I must be really stressed._

Sakura watched her friend sink lower into the chair all the while rubbing the sore spot on his neck. She contemplated whether or not she should prey further but decided otherwise.

"You've really overdid it today Naruto. You'll kill yourself, and don't give me the 'I have more energy than anyone else' speech." Naruto snorted and closed his eyes feeling the coming of a migraine.

"Don't worry I'm not." Sakura glanced at her wrist watch. "Here I'll help you out." Naruto watched his candy pink haired friend walk over to him. He stiffened immediately after her hand brushed against the side of his neck.

"Sa-Sakura-"

"Relax Naruto I'm just giving you a massage to help ease the pain." Sakura sighed and started rubbing soothing circles around the aching area.

Naruto closed his eyes allowing the sensation of Sakura's fingers working magic on his aching muscles to take over. He hummed peacefully and before he knew it, sleep had taken over.

"Naruto…hey Naruto." The blonde stirred, reacting to the familiar voice. "Sasu…ke…" Naruto mumbled before falling back to sleep.

"Sakura, can you bring Naruto's car over when you're finished filling in for his shift? I'll take him home and make sure he gets some rest." Sakura nodded and went over to the key rack. _Well thank God for this Gama-chan key chain…_

"I'll keep his keys with me in case I forget. Be safe!" Sasuke nodded and helped the half conscious Naruto to his feet.

"Where are we going?" the blonde asked groggily rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes. Sasuke leaned closer to whisper soft enough to not wake Naruto fully. "I'm taking you home. Sakura agreed to take your shift and she wishes you a restful night."

Naruto blanked for a second before his eyes flew open revealing stunning blue irises. "No I have to-"

"CALM DOWN NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled. He was at the end of his rope. _This idiot! Does he know when to quit!?_

Naruto huffed but obeyed his friend's request. "So where are you taking me?" he asked when he was placed into the passenger side of Sasuke's car.

"Where do you think moron?" Sasuke hated himself for not being even a tad bit subtle with his responses but he blamed his bad habit on knowing Naruto too long.

Naruto glared daggers at the dashboard until Sasuke was safely in his seat. _This little prick! _ "You know it wouldn't kill you to be nice for once." The blonde stated as-a-matter-of-fact.

_Maybe it might._ Sasuke glared with equal intensity before pushing the key into the ignition. "Look I'm taking you home, unless you'd rather go to mine."

Naruto looked over at his friend completely dumbfounded. Sasuke knew the request would strike suspicion but instead of listening to his brain, his heart snapped the signal and redirected the suggestion.

"You're place?" Naruto still could not tie the ends together. _Why would he even suggest that?_

Sasuke racked his brain for a cheeky reply to avoid the situation escalating to an even more awkward one. "Well yeah, it's closer so I'll be saving gas and you're probably really tired so…" _Wonder if he's that stupid?_

"Oh well I guess you're right." Naruto smiled and leaned back into the leather. Sasuke barely cocked and eyebrow. _Then again it is Naruto…_

Sasuke parked and shut the garage door behind the car. He turned to the side and observed the blonde's sleeping face before realizing he looked like a love-struck puppy. _This idiot's rubbed off on me somehow!_

"Naruto wake up. Hey moron wake up." Sasuke continued shaking his blonde friend but no response. _Do I have to slap him awake? _The suggestion seemed all too tempting to the brunette.

Sasuke ceased in shaking the blonde and sat silent for a moment. He glanced around the room for something to help wake his friend. _Nope, no, to soft, to heavy,_ _too noisy even for me…what the hell?!_

Sasuke settled and looked over at Naruto's sleeping face once more. He regarded the eyelids hiding beautiful ocean-blue eyes and the little pout formed on tan lips. For a second Sasuke's mind reeled at the opportunity presented before him. _Could I really? What if he wakes up and…?_

Convincing himself well enough Sasuke leaned over the gear shift and propped his right hand on the door beside Naruto's head. The proximity between the blonde and brunette made beads of sweat pool at Sasuke's bangs. _Here goes nothing._

Sasuke's eyes widened. _I'm…I'm kissing…Naruto…_The brunette's eyes remained opened as his lips remained unmoving. Sasuke stared dumbfounded racking his brain on whether or not to move his lips. Before and further movements, Naruto's eyes fluttered open.

_Shit!_

Without thinking Sasuke pushed closer to the blonde causing his head to hit the window beside him. Naruto winched as the pain surged causing him to push away the brunette. "The hell…!" Naruto rubbed his head for an impending bump.

"I think I'm bleeding asshole!" the blonde shouted still rubbing his head. Sasuke glared at the wining male beside him. _To think I even…! _"Get out let me see." Sasuke ordered stepping out of the car. Naruto followed not minding the incident before.

"At least I didn't get a concussion." The blonde said checking his palm for any traces of blood. "Would you stop making such a big deal out of it?" Sasuke snorted and pulled the unwilling blonde into the kitchen.

Naruto sat on one of the dark-blue stools lining the counter of Sasuke's kitchen. "Move your hand moron. How else am I going to see it?" Sasuke tugged Naruto's hand away from his head and replaced it with his.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-OW! Can you at least be gentler!?" Naruto slapped the brunette's hand away from his head. "Moron! That's why you CAN'T be a doctor!" Sasuke glared and pushed the blonde's head backwards.

"Listen loser, I'm trying to help you out here, so would you stop driving me insane and sit still!" Naruto frowned and folded his arms. "FINE! BUT NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T…" Naruto gasped clamping his hands over his mouth.

Sasuke had stopped all his movements and was now staring speechless at his friend. "I-I'm sorry…" the brunette placed the bottle of cleaning solution on the counter and walked away.

Naruto grimaced and hopped off the stool. He grabbed the solution from the counter and chased after the brunette. "Hey Sasuke, wait, wait hey I didn't mean…" _Wait why am I apologizing?_

Sasuke had stopped inside the living room after being called for the millionth time. "Naruto-"

"Listen, I know for a fact that I did nothing wrong but for some messed up reason I feel like I should be the one to apologize." Naruto held the cleaning solution out. "Despite what happened, I still have a growing bump that _YOU_ have to help with."

Sasuke regarded Naruto's words before taking the bottle from the blonde's hand. "Sit down." He instructed before going back into the kitchen. Naruto sat impatiently on the sofa staring at whatever interested his eyes at the moment.

_Is that…glass? _"Hold still okay?" Sasuke's voice brought Naruto back from his daze. "Yeah yeah just get it over with already." Sasuke resisted the urge to smack the head of gold and quickly doused some of the solution on a cotton pad.

"Is it any better?" Sasuke asked looking up from his magazine. "I guess…" Naruto pressed lightly on the bump, winching slightly. "…no wait I take it back."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up from where he was seated. "Let me see it." Naruto quietly obeyed the brunette's instruction and allowed the foreign fingers to weed through his hair.

"The swelling's gone down so you should be alright." Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Good then…" Sasuke removed his hands from the blonde's hair and dropped it on his lap. "Tired?"

Naruto yawned and ruffled his hair a bit. "You have no idea." Sasuke blinked and watched the blonde drag himself from the couch. "So…"

Since having a large house and being the only person in it, Sasuke had little need for the extra five bedrooms and two guest rooms. He had locked every other room excluding his own of course and kept to a certain portion of the house.

"My bed." Naruto halted his tired steps. "Your bed?" the blonde's eyes set on his friend as if he had grown an extra head. "Yes my bed. Where else would you sleep moron?" The two glared before Naruto was given a hard push.

"I'll stay down here." Before Naruto could protest Sasuke's hands gripped his shoulder. "Don't start with me. Just head up there now before I kick you out." Needing no further warning Naruto bolted up the stairs leaving Sasuke to the confines of the living room. _Oi! _


End file.
